1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence guards and particularly to angled guards for blocking the open areas below a wire fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known fence guards for blocking areas beneath a wire mesh fence have utilized L-shaped angles placed against opposite sides of the fence, or a flexible connected M-shaped guard with the wire fence fitting into the middle groove. Examples of such types are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624 issued Jan. 30, 1973 and No. 3,768,780 issued Oct. 30, 1973. These devices however, were somewhat difficult to connect to the fence and were not directly secured to the wire mesh.